the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Myriah Greyjoy
Myriah Greyjoy, often referred to as "The Mute" is a member of House Greyjoy from the Iron Islands. Biography Myriah was Born in 358AC. Fighting her whole life even from her infancy. She screamed when she cried and tiny arms waved and everyone knew Myriah would be fierce. Even from a young age Myriah was a bit rough and tumble. She grew into a lanky child tall, slender arms a little too long. Her slightness made her nimble though. She was the fastest of her siblings in games of chase she was never caught nor did anyone escape her. Her agility and natural nimbleness made it an easy choice for her father to quickly set her onto a ship. Hanging from the rigging and climbed from ease. She was built for it. It wasn’t long before she was a skilled acrobat. The moment she saw and axe she needed one in her hands. Often two, quick and ruthless. Holding back was not something Myriah understood. Injuring many sparring partners over her years. She also found the shield to bulky she couldn’t climb and it just restricted her movement. She focused on just honing her skill with the axe. Like her brother Harras, Myriah took to learning her letters. She often enjoyed finding a story of some sea lore and singing the words rather than reading them. That was the only softness many knew of Myriah even in her youth. She led many of her boats sailors in sea song on the long sunny days. It was in her blood to sail. She was placed to learn the ability a bit early, but her fierceness proved more than once upon reaving. Just in her tenth year Myriah was already boarding and her men followed her bloody trail. Two years later her father would give her command of that ship. The sailors of The Iron Gallows cried out. Not as many would think given a ten and two-year-old girl to command them, no. They sang a song for her. Myriah had the soul of a true reaver and they were proud to serve under the Greyjoy. The Subjugation. Myriah smiled once there was a word or the Greenlander fleet. There would be no greater joy than sending their Greenlander ships to the bottom of the sea. Myriah had hardly a month under her belt commander her own ship. The inexperience showed in the battle they fought. They managed to board her. She brought Greenlander after Greenlander down with the swing of her axes. Luring them into the rigging after her. She can hear the crew scrambling, the hull had taken too much damage from the fires set. The Greenlanders retreated and in her blood lusted chase Myriah slipped and fell into the tangled rigging. Her hands claw at the rope that has wrapped her neck pulling herself upward for small sips of air. Each moment the rope burns her skin away, every struggling movement like a saw to her flesh. The fire is all around her up in the sails. Teeth gritted her small body finally goes limp as she loses sight of the fires around her. The cold wakes her and as sinks into the sea. The struggle begins again as the rope attach the beam drags her under. Already there is no air in her lungs, but she fights, only to have the world go dark around her once more. Her limp body was the key and floats free of the rope now that she is no longer blindly struggling. Her body floats the surface and Myriah gasps at the salted air as it touches her skin. It hurts to breathe, but she lives. Myriah was drowned, and for a second life, she paid the Iron Price to her god. No one ever heard Myriah Greyjoy sing again. That was the day she became Myriah The Mute Greyjoy. After this, Myriah new more life at sea than she did on Pyke. She had been given command of a new ship it was named The Silent Song. Most of her time spent reaving in the Summer Isles. She returned for the passing of her father, and for her Brother to become Lord of the Iron Islands, a prince that would never be a king. In 383 AC, Myriah’s ship along with the rest of the Iron Fleet descending on Oldtown. They fought alongside roses. Then it was over and the reaving of the Greenlanders stopped again. Myriah was no amused, but she held to her brother's orders. She stayed closer to Pyke in the coming days. She too made a great effort that as her brother order they did not target the green landers. So she double down, reaving else was to return home with great treasure and her sailors beautiful salt wives. She wanted to show there greater rewards for a long journey traveled. Myriah would travel alongside her brother to King’s Landing. She would stand with him, to protect all their family. That would be the only softness know of Myriah now. Her duty to family. Timeline * 358AC - Myriah is born * 370AC - Subjugation, Myriah loses her voice * 378AC - Father dies of salt lung * 383AC - Myriah takes her place in the Ironfleet to take Oldtown * 390AC - Myriah accompanies her brother to King’s Landing Family Tree * King Veron Greyjoy (328AC-378AC) -Father * Asha Goodbrother (332AC-374AC) -Mother * Victaria Greyjoy, Queen of Westeros (350-Present) -Sister * Harras Greyjoy, Lord of the Iron Islands (353AC-Present) - Brother * Vickon Greyjoy (355AC-Present) -Brother * Myriah “The Mute” Greyjoy (358AC-Present) * Quenton Greyjoy (360AC-Present) * Gwynn Tyrell (Nee Greyjoy), Lady of Highgarden (361AC-Present) - Sister * Robyn Greyjoy, The Prophet (364AC-Present) Brother Supporting Characters * Gyles - Ships navigator -Navigator * Kyle - Myriah’s second in command - Ship Captian * Myles - That one dude Myriah carries around - Reaver Category:House Greyjoy Category:Ironborn